Chat de Death Note!
by S2 Naoko-chan
Summary: O pessoal do Death note L, Light, Misa, Mello, Near Matt e duas fãs num chat conversando! No que que isso vai dar? Leia e descubra xD


**Nota da Autora: **OIEE!! *pula de braços abertos* \o/ minha primeira fic no FF *0*/ essa aqui eu fiz em 20 minutos, inspirada, aaaauhahuahahuauu xDD obs: linguagem de net porque é um Chat do povo do Death Note ;P participação especial minha e da Isa xD

_**Ryuuzaki**__ acabou de entrar…_

_**Kira **__acabou de entrar…_

**Ryuuzaki:** "Kira"? o.o

**Kira:** ops! errr... eu posso explicar OO'

**Ryuuzaki:** yagami-kun? _

**Kira:** q foi? eh soh um Chat, to soh zoando, num pode usar o nick q eu qro? U_U"

**Ryuuzaki:** sei... mas aumentou suas chances de ser kira 99% n.n

**Kira:** DX NAAAOOO

_**Misa_Misa_S2_ **__acabou de entrar..._

**Misa_Misa_S2_: **LIGHT-KUN!!! *0*/

**Kira:** misa!! como vc sabe q sou eu?? Oo

**Misa_Misa_S2_:** ueh, pq light-kun eh o Kira ^^

**Ryuuzaki:** HÁ!! 100%!!

**Kira:** TT_TT MISA, SUA BURRA!!

**Misa_Misa_S2_:** TT___________TT

_**Misa_Misa_S2_**__ sai..._

_**Choco_Lover**__ acabou de entrar..._

_**-N-**__ acabou de entrar..._

_**GAME_OWNER**__ acabou de entrar..._

**Choco_Lover:** NEAR!!! Ò_______Ó

**-N-:** isso eh um Chat livre, eu tenho a liberdade de entrar se eu kiser u.ú

**GAME_OWNER:** eita tah o povo todo aki...

**Ryuuzaki:** olá crianças n.n

**Kira:** droga, todos os meus obstáculos estaum reunidos ò.ó

**Ryuuzaki:** hein?

**Choco_Lover:** q?

**-N-:** Cuma?

**Kira:** aaaaahn, nada ^^"

**GAME_OWNER:** tá chato aki, eu tô teclando dentro da banheira DX

**Choco_Lover:** WTF! eh por isso q vc trancou a porta??? eu to na sala Ò_Ó

**Ryuuzaki:** vcs moram juntos?? o.o'

**Choco_Lover:** dividimos o apartamento u_ú"

**Kira:** eu to em casa...

**Ryuuzaki:** eu to sozinho no hotel '-'

**-N-:** eu tô na casa da Isa /o/

**Kira:** O_O

**L:** O_O

**GAME_OWNER:** O_O

**Choco_Lover:** O_O

**-N-:** q?

**Choco_Lover:** qm q eh Isa? O_õ

**-N-:** minha namorada :B

**GAME_OWNER:** LOOOL ateh o Near tah pegando mulher, soh o Mello tah sozinhooo XDDD

**Choco_Lover:** CALABOK, eu pego a halle u.ú

_**Angel **__acabou de entrar..._

**-N-:** Isa o.o

**Angel:** oii meu lindo, to teclando do laptop no quarto x3

**-N-:** sai daih e vem pra k, to com saudade jah TT_TT

**Angel:** vem vc pra k ;D

**-N-:** YES!! \O/

_**-N-**__ sai..._

_**Angel**__ sai..._

**GAME_OWNER:** agr to me sentindo inútil, ateh o near tah pegando mulher DX

_**S2 Naoko-chan**__ acabou de entrar..._

**L:** naoko-chan?

**Kira:** qm? o.o"

**S2 Naoko-chan:** OIEW GENTEM XDD

**Choco_Lover:** qm eh essa loka? ¬¬"

**S2 Naoko-chan:** seu pior pesadelo :B

**Choco_Lover:** que medo O_o

**GAME_OWNER:** opa, uma mulher

**S2 Naoko-chan:** *-*

**GAME_OWNER:** posso ligar minha cam pra vc? :3

**S2 Naoko-chan:** tá *-*

**S2 Naoko-chan:** …………………….. OMMMG!! O/////////O

**Kira:** ????

**L:** ????????

**Choco_Lover:** ?????????

**GAME_OWNER:** kkkkkkkk

**S2 Naoko-chan:** e-ele tah na banheira .////////////.

**Kira:** e daih?

**S2 Naoko-chan:** e-e daih q-que ele tah PELADO O///////////////////O

**L:** O_o

**Kira:** CREDO

**Choco_Lover:** putz vc naum tem vergonha na kra, Matt? ¬¬"

**GAME_OWNER:** q? ela gostou, n eh u.u

**S2 Naoko-chan:** booom…………… '-'

**GAME_OWNER:** qr vir aki em ksa? ;D

**S2 Naoko-chan:** pode ser *-*

**GAME_OWNER:** YESSSS!!

**S2 Naoko-chan:** lindo *-*

_**GAME_OWNER**__ sai…_

_**S2 Naoko-chan**__ sai…_

**Kira:** xau gente, vou voltar pra misa.

_**Kira**__ sai..._

**L:** sobramos. -.-"

**Mello:** neh.

**L:** ...axo q eu vou lah ver se a naoko dah um fora no matt, aih eu levo ela comigo *-*

**Mello:** vai oo"

_**L **__sai..._

**Mello:** sozinho DX

_**Halle **__entra..._

**Halle:** Mello? oo'

**Mello:** calabok e se troke, eu vou aih. u.ú

**Halle:** ahm... tah oo'

_**Mello **__sai..._

_**Halle**__ sai…_

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII X3

Esperam que tenham rido um pouco com essa fic xD e me dem reviews, muitas reviews, se não eu escrevo seus nomes no meu Death Note!!! *olhar de Kira*


End file.
